Searching tools, such as a search engine, may provide a user with query results in response to a query submitted by the user. The query results may comprise a subset of available data, which may be tailored to the interests of the user as expressed by the query. Searching tools may be available for various types of data, such as a web search engine (e.g., for web pages, web images, web videos, etc.), a database search tool (e.g., for database entries), a file system search tool (e.g., for files stored by a file system), and/or a variety of other search tools for various data. Current searching tools generally provide query results as a list of data. In one example, a web search engine may provide a list of search result web pages organized by relevancy. In another example, an image searching tool may provide a visual list of search result images organized by relevancy. Unfortunately, searching tools may not present query results in a manner that may facilitate further exploration of query results beyond a first portion of the returned results. For example, merely 10 search results may be presented per search result page such that a user may have to navigate to a second search result page to see search results 11-20, a third search result page to see search results 21-30, etc.